


No Trouble

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How’d you sleep, DiNozzo?”





	No Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 617 "drug"

“Hey, boss,” said Gibbs’s newest agent.

“How’d you sleep, DiNozzo?”

“Pretty good, I think,” said Tony. He glanced around the spare bedroom, then frowned. “I wasn’t any trouble, was I? I, um, I sometimes get kind of funny when they put me on the good drugs.”

Gibbs thought about the shout that had woken him just after midnight, the whispered pleas that had stopped the moment he touched Tony’s shoulder, the half-lucid smile he’d gotten just before Tony had fallen asleep again, the way Gibbs had sat up listening to his steady breathing until dawn. 

“Nope,” said Gibbs. “No trouble.”

THE END


End file.
